Damek
Damek is a Onu-Matoran that originally lived in Metru Nui, but after the Great Cataclysm the Toa Metru transported him and the rest of the matoran to Mata Nui. History Metru Nui Damek once worked on Metru Nui in the Onu-Metru district. He was one of the guards that protected the entrance of the Archives. When Toa Metru Whenua came to the Archives in search for Tehutti, Damek told Whenua that he had seen Tehutti very excited about something that he hadn't been allowed to tell. He also said that though he had seen Tehutti entering the Archives, he had not seen him exiting them. He then allowed Whenua to look around, though he couldn't give him the combination to unlock the archives door due to a previous attack caused by Nidhiki. Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume, ordered the Vahki to force all the Matoran of Metru Nui into Matoran Spheres. Damek was captured and put into a matoran sphere, but later was rescued and awakened on the Naho Bay by the Toa Metru. Mata Nui Due to having stayed too much time in a matoran sphere, Damek's body transformed into a smaller and weaker form. He and the others also lost all of their memories. Damek helped into the construction of Onu-Koro with the parts of the Airships that the Toa Metru used to transport the Matoran to Mata Nui during the Great Rescue. Damek worked as a guard of the entrance of Onu-Koro as a member of the Ussalry. It's known that he, along with the other members of the Ussalry, took part in the battle at the Kini Nui, in which the infected Rahi attempted to destroy the temple and by thus preventing the Toa Mata their return to the surface. However, the Matoran won at the end, and the Kini Nui was saved. Damek was forced to be evacuated from his village after the Bohrok Gahlok attacked it. After the Bohrok-Kal's defeat at the hands of the Toa Nuva, Damek and the other Mata Nui matoran were rebuilt by the Turaga into stronger forms, similar to the ones they had on Metru Nui. Damek was later evacuated alongside the rest of the matoran during the Rahkshi attack on Mata Nui. The Return to Metru Nui Damek and the other Matoran built the Boats so the Matoran could return to Metru Nui. When the Toa Nuva eventually got back to Metru Nui they celebrated Mata Nui's awaking. But Teridax revealed he was in Mata Nui's body and he had control over the Matoran Universe. The Matoran then were put to work for Teridax, being supervised by Ahkmou, who was proclaimed 'Turaga' of Metru Nui. Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna, Damek and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Damek had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Appareances *Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD *Mata Nui Online Game *Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Mata Nui Category:Metru Nui